Girls just wanna have fun
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: Set in the misfits universe what happens when some of the misfit girls need to go clothes shopping, what else chaos.


**Disclaimer: I have said it in the other misfits stories though I admit I took the story name from a song**

**This is set later on be afraid be very afraid**

**note: Shooter is/was a character that appeared briefly in one of the G.i Joe comics you can find her on the Joe wiki**

**Girls just wanna have fun.**

It was what constitutes as a quiet day for the misfits, the team of mutants (and half demons) taken in by the elite anti terrorist team G.i Joe

"So what's going on now?" asked Hawk the general in charge of the Joes

"Well, lets see Wanda and Raven are beating up on Pietro, Aja and Rapture went off to visit their friends, well Rapture went to visit Saya anyway I think Aja went to visit a couple friends of hers." Replied Duke the second in command of the Joe team

"Oh good; than this will be easier to do."

"What's going on sir?"

"Well as you know some of the girls had their growth spurts recently so they need to go clothes shopping, now all we need to do is find a female Joe to rope into it, what about Cover Girl?"

"Better not she's on a rampage, last we heard Shipwreck was hiding out."

"Lady Jaye?"

"She's on a mission."

"Bree?"

"She's babysitting the triplets till Shipwreck comes out of wherever he's hiding."

"Jinx?"

"On a date with Wolverine."

"So that leaves only a couple people then."

"Look on the bright side Hawk." Pointed out Flint the third in command who had been quiet up until than. "At least it's only the girls and the triplets aren't going." He was referring to the three young mutant insane geniuses known as Trinity

"This has a recipe for disaster written all over it." Duke groaned

Sometime later

"Why did I get stuck with this?" groaned Scarlett the counter intelligence agent as she led Raven, Terra and Dragon Fly into the mall

"You and me both," replied Shooter one of the two snipers for G.I Joe as she walked with Scarlett "why am I here again?"

"Two reasons one you need to bond with the Misfits."

"And the second?"

"Hawk is still mad about the shooting contest you and Low-Light had."

"Okay so we got carried away and shot out his tires and a few other things."

"Including the kitchen."

"Hey it got us a reprieve from B.A's cooking."

"Good point."

"Okay here's how we are doing this, I'll take Raven with me, Shooter you take the other two." Scarlett ordered

"Why are we splitting up?" Terra asked

"One because this will go faster and two, we won't end up with half the mall wrecked if you and Raven fight about something."

"Oh come on we aren't that bad." Raven argued

"Do I need to remind you of your and Terra's movie debate last week that wrecked half the obstacle course?" Scarlett asked

"Come on you two." Shooter groaned as she dragged Terra and Dragon Fly away

"I still don't feel comfortable doing this." Dragon Fly said as she looked around nervously

"Don't worry it will be fine, you have an image inducer on." Shooter reassured the mutant as the trio walked into _Goody's_ clothing store.

Meanwhile at _J.C Penny_ across the mall

"This stinks, I hate clothes shopping." Raven groaned as she tried on some clothes

"I know it stinks but you need new clothes you are getting too tall for your older clothes." Scarlett replied

"I wonder if I should have dragged Bard along," Raven mused referring to her half brother who is also an ex teen titan "we could have had him play pack mule."

"We were going to but he disappeared claiming he had an appointment with someone."

"Translation he's on a date with his girlfriend." The half demon ex teen titan groaned

"Hey baby." some punk said

"I beg your pardon?" Scarlett asked

"Wanna see a movie sweet thing?"

"Oh no." Raven groaned as Scarlett got an evil look on her face

"Come on baby." the guy said persistently

"No!" Scarlett said

"Please, I'll be your servant if you'll be my queen."

"Ow!" the guy yelled as Scarlett punched him out

"I knew that was coming," Raven groaned "come on lets go find the others."

with that said the duo left

"So where do we look for the others?" Scarlett asked right before there was a commotion over at the arcade "never mind found them."

"What did you three do?" Scarlett asked as the trio came out of the arcade carrying some bags

"Well funny story," Terra said nervously "we got the clothes shopping done no problem so Shooter suggested going over to the arcade, everything was going good then some guy had a fit because Shooter beat his high score on _Silent Scope_."

"Okay so it's my fault I like shooting games, where do you think I got my codename from?" Shooter interjected

"So this guys giving her an earful because of losing his high score then he re challenged her on _House of The Dead_ and had a fit when she beat him again."

"Continue." Scarlett groaned

"So he started practically jumping up and down and cursing Shooter out and well he made some comments next thing you know some other guy came over told him to shut up and they got into a screaming match, next thing I know there is a fight breaking out and Dragonfly's image inducer got knocked off and people started running from her."

"On the upside the people that didn't run from her were pretty cool with it." Terra said

"I think it was the _Mortal Kombat_ crowd they are used to weirdness." Dragonfly said quietly

"I doubt it, they didn't seem to care and how do you know about Mortal Kombat I thought you never played video games?" Terra asked trying to reassure Dragonfly

"Some of the boys are fans of it."

"That figures." Raven groaned as a group was forming outside and was walking towards the entrance of the mall

"What's going on?" Terra asked a nearby person

"Oh there is a _Star Trek_ convention next door." the person said as the group of Trekkies came inside the mall

"Oh great the muties are invading the mall." one person who was wearing an outfit from the friends of humanity walked up

"This is all we need," Scarlett groaned as Shooter got an evil smirk while more friends of humanity members joined in "Shooter what are you up to I know that look last time you got that look it ended up with you on KP duty for two months and Beach Head ending up with a pink Jeep after you pulled that prank on him."

"Oh don't worry," Shooter said as she turned to the Trekkies "Hey these guys just said_ Star Trek_ sucks and that _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_ismuch better."

"Oh no." Raven groaned as the Trekkies glared at the Friends of Humanity members and advanced forward

"Um we better get out of here." Terra said as she spotted what appeared to be some people from the arcade joining in to help the Trekkies

"Oh great the _Mortal Kombat_ crowed joined in." Dragon Fly groaned

"You guys think Hawk found out about this yet?" Scarlett asked as they watched the melee break out

Back at the Pit

"So lets see whats going on with the news tonight." Hawk said as he turned on his TV

"And in other news, a riot broke out at the mall," a news announcer reported "Witnesses reported it was started when their was a disagreement with some people from the group known as the friends of humanity got into a fight with people from the nearby _Star Trek_ convention."

"Oh don't tell me, they didn't." Hawk groaned

"Also people reported what appeared to be some kind of according to them some kind of shadows followed by earthquakes, which appeared to be two teenage girls who were being chased by what looked liked two women trying to calm them down."

"They did."

"Sir did you see the news?" Duke asked as he walked in

"Yes Duke I did, take a note for me."

"Sir?"

"Apparently from now on anytime any of the Misfits go out with adults from the Joes prepare bail ahead of time they can't stay out of trouble, I send the three calmest Misfits with two of my most responsible members and a riot at the mall breaks out."

"Yes sir, um this might be a bad time sir but I just got a report from Roadblock he says Wanda needs new clothes she just had a growth spurt along with Althea."

"I am so glad I don't have kids." Hawk said as he banged his head on the wall

**The end**


End file.
